The War Should Have Ended It All
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: He saved them all only to have them turn their backs on him. DRACO/HARRY & RON/HERMIONE!
1. It Doesn't Matter

**Title: **The War Should Have Ended It All

**Year:** 2001

**Category: **Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama,

**Ratings: **Adult

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione,

**Spoilers:**

**Summary: **He saved them all only to have them turn their backs on him.

**Notes:**

**Warnings:** Very different ending than the books.

*****

**Prologue-It Doesn't Matter**

Draco Malfoy looked out from his prison cell. He had been in Azkaban for what he found has been three years. He never thought that he would go to the prison. Not after he helped Harry Potter. Neither boy counted on the fact that the Ministry wanted to punish a Malfoy and any Malfoy would do. Even the Malfoy that had made it possible to defeat the Dark Lord.

Draco remembered when he passed the knowledge that Voldemort had found out about the multiple Harry ploy to try and get Harry to the Tonks'. Harry never told him what happened but the only injury had been George's ear. Snape had been the one to take it off.

"Psst!" a voice whispered from the cell next to him. Draco rarely talked to those who were beside him. They never lasted long before they were given the kiss. This voice though, he knew it.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"Who _are you_?"

"You sound familiar...my name is..."

"Hermione Weasley. What are you doing here?"

"I spoke out against all the others they had put in here. Who are you?"

"Draco, 'Mione. It's Draco Malfoy."

"But...you're dead."

"No, I'm not. They wanted Harry to feel cut off. They wanted him to leave. The Ministry seems to think that to stop Dark Wizards from popping up...there needs to be tighter security. Alastor Moody was killed for trying to get me out of here."

"That's why Tonks was fired. They want loyal Aurors. No Aurors from the Order are left. Draco...what is Scrimgeour doing?"

"He's creating his own empire, 'Mione and we are the cannon fodder."

*

Lyrics for this chapter

**It Doesn't Matter by Alison Krauss**

It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed

It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads

It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
If you've made up your mind to go  
I won't beg you to stay  
You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away

It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years


	2. New Divide

Harry Potter had been the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One. Now he was just the one that the Ministry wanted dead. He had had two Aurors on his trail for three years. He wanted them to follow him. It fueled his anger. What the Ministry didn't know is that when he had defeated Voldemort, part of him went into Harry. Harry had the knowledge to bring down the world and make it cower.

Harry stood on a cliff. He looked down into the water. The Aurors were just twenty feet behind him. Harry wondered how they were going to kill him. Would they actually use the Killing Curse.

"Mr. Potter, just come with us."

"I want to die, I want to join Draco. My heart died then. Now all I have to do is let my body die."

"Mr. Potter, we are supposed to take you in. You have to face the charges."

'What charges? I never did anything. All I did was fall in love."

"Mr. Potter, are you resisting?"

Harry smiled. He pulled out his wand and held it in a ready position to duel. The first Auror didn't use any of the normal spells. He went straight for a hex. Harry deftly stopped it and then used the one spell he swore he would never use. Sectumsempra, Snape's spell. The Auror would survive but Harry would be dead.

"Avada Kedavra!" The second Auror screamed aiming his wand at Harry. Harry spread his arms out and let the spell hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards into the water at the bottom of the cliff. Two days later, Aurors found his body lying on the coast. He was cremated and his remains given to the Weasley's. The Aurors also gave them the ashes of Hermione Weasley.

Molly Weasley broke down and cried. Bill and Fleur Weasley convinced the Weasley's that remained that maybe it would be safer in France for them. It took only a month and all Weasley's, even Percy, were living in France.

*

Lyrics for this chapter

**New Divide By Linkin Park**

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide


	3. Breaking the Habit

The Warlord looked out on the city. He had the Ministry on it's knees. Half of the Aurors were dead at his hands. The funny thing was that they thought that they could fight him. There was no one who was better at dueling than him.

He was standing on the building next to the Ministry. Did they really think that Aurors standing on guard outside would stop him. He could get inside if he wanted. There was no one there worth saving anyway.

The Warlord straightened the pink vest he was wearing. The Polyjuice potion ploy would gain him one trip inside where he didn't have to blast his way in. Delores Umbridge was the perfect disguise. He wanted them to know that he could get in. He was going to show them. You don't mess with him.

He slipped inside, gave them the right passwords, taken from Umbridge's mind before he had killed her. Her body would be found the next morning by the people in Godric's hollow. She was lying on the spot where Harry Potter's body should have been. Instead, he was spread on the grounds of the school he saved and the only place where the truth was known about him.

The Warlord made his way to the Minister's office. He grabbed the coffee that was sitting on his secretary's desk and he slipped a small drop of liquid in it from the tip of his black wand. He smiled and left. No one saw him and when he heard the scream he went to the lift. The secretary's body was found slumped over her desk seconds after sipping her coffee.

The Warlord was out of the Minister before they were able to lock it down totally. He strode along the streets of the city waiting for the potion to wear off. He was in Muggle London. No one would know him here. He could do what he wanted for the day. Tonight there were going to be many more deaths and tomorrow was the day that the world was going to end.

*

Lyrics for this chapter

**Breaking the Habit By Linkin Park**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again...

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again...

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight


	4. Carry On Wayward Son

Rufus Scrimgeour stared at the parchment in front of him. He had lost over twenty-three people over the night. And those were the ones that had been found. There could be others that were dead that they hadn't found yet. When the Patronus had appeared at his house at three in the morning, Rufus had been made. When he heard what the Auror had to tell him, Rufus was scared.

Rufus had gone to hiding in a place that no one could find him at. Owls could reach him but that was it. He was protected under the Fidelius Charm and that was absolute. There were seventeen different people who was also protected under the charm each protected the person above them until the last knew of Scrimgeour's location. No less than fifteen Aurors protected the first person that knew where person number two was. No one would find him.

He had read through many reports about the Warlord sightings. No one ever remembered seeing his face though, except one eleven year old girl. The rest of the people said that his magical aura was so great that they couldn't even look at him. The girl though said that she had seen him in the History of Magic book she had for Hogwarts. She said that she thought that he looked like Harry Potter. Scrimgeour knew that she had to have been mistake. Harry Potter had died a while back. His body had been burned and his ashes given to the Weasley family to do whatever they pleased. Scrimgeour had been Harry's body himself and touched it. Every spell that could be done was done to make sure that the body was Harry's and it was.

Scrimgeour heard a noise at his door and took a sharp breath. The door slammed open and there stood Draco Malfoy. Draco smiled widely and Scrimgeour grabbed his wand.

"You won't need that," Draco said. Scrimgeour knew that that voice was not Draco's. Draco for one was sitting in a prison cell in Azkaban. There had been no breakouts from the prison. That was monitored very well.

"Who are you?"

"Ah. You killed this man. You don't recognize him?"

"Draco Malfoy was killed but not by me. His following of He Who Must No Be Named killed him. I merely meted out the justice."

"You pretend that you are trying to save the Magical world but you are not this would will be better off without you. You have turned this once beautiful world into one that even Voldemort would have disdained. You can die or the whole of this world will die. Which will it be?"

"What are you talking about? I am saving this world. People like you and Vo...He Who Will Not Be Named are just psychotic killers who need to be stopped."

"Those who are crazy never think of themselves as crazy. Say your goodbyes, Scrimgeour because Magic has judged you and you have been found wanting."

"Who are you?"

"I am the one that you have named the Warlord." He raised his wand arm and brandished. Without one word a green light came from the end of the wand. It hit Scrimgeour in the middle of the chest. The Warlord smiled and stepped over to the desk. He looked at the top of it. He touched his wand to the top of the desk. Where the wand touched the desk caught fire. It was slow fire and hadn't spread far when the Warlord stepped from the room. The man who had the secret location of the Minister locked in his head would have felt the death of this charge and would not doubt go to someone who would help them find out how the Minister had died.

"Magic has found all of you wanting," the Warlord said before shutting the outside door to the house. It would be totally in flames by the time the Ministry Officials got to the house. When the door had shut the whole of the room where Scrimgeour's body was caught fire. A magical fire that caught everything on fire in its path except the one who cast it.

*

Lyrics for this chapter

**Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas**

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see  
I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think  
I still was a mad man  
I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man  
It surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
No

(Carry on)  
You will always remember  
(Carry on)  
Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more


	5. My Immortal

Draco was sitting in his cell when he heard the screams. He heard a gasp from the cell next to him.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. She didn't answer. The whole of the prison shook as Draco felt an explosion more than heard it. The cell doors on opened and Draco peered out. He saw no one in the hall. The Dementors on the floor must have left to deal with the intruder. Draco threw his cell door open all the way and strode to Hermione's cell. She was nine months pregnant and would not be able to escape without help. When Draco looked at her he saw what she had gasped about. There was a puddle of water at her feet in the cell.

"Did you?" Draco asked. He saw the look on her face and he knew it, she was in labor. Draco didn't have his wand so he couldn't help her in anyway. "What can I do?"

"Just check on the baby. The Healer told me that I would give birth quickly. I would only have about ten minutes after my water broke before the baby came out. You have to be ready to catch him, Draco."

"Okay." Draco settled himself at Hermione's legs. He could see the top of the baby's head and told Hermione that he could. Hermione just nodded and continued to breathe. When he heard a scared gasp come from her he looked up. She was staring over his shoulder. He looked. There behind him was a Dementor. It didn't look like a regular one though. It was white and misty.

"Patronus!" Hermione gasped. Draco was scared. He had never heard of anyone who had a Dementor for a Patronus. He didn't think that he wanted to meet the person it belonged to. Draco turned back to Hermione as the Patronus disappeared. There was about an inch of the head out. Draco settled closer to Hermione and touched the baby's head.

"What's his name?"

"James,"

"That's a good name. Come on, James. Help us out here. Hermione push!" Draco yelled at her. Hermione pushed and the head came all the way out. Draco smiled and supported the head. The rest of the body came very quickly and Draco soon held a baby boy in his hands. Right before Draco wrapped the baby in what passed for a blanket, James let out a high-pitched yell. Draco smiled and handed the baby to Hermione. Draco moved to help her stand up. The best thing would be for them to get the hell out of Azkaban before anyone caught them. Draco turned around and standing there was a man. Hermione gasped.

Draco hadn't seen Harry Potter in over three years but he still recognized the man. Harry was standing before them in a set of black robes. His wand was held out in front of him and his eyes were black. Draco had never seen eyes like that before. Draco saw a small aura around the man. His hair stood on end and Draco couldn't figure out if it was dark magic or not.

Harry flicked his wand a little and Draco expected to see green light come out. What came out was blue light and Draco watched it soar over to Hermione. Hermione gasped and then sighed. Draco looked her over. Her color was coming back and there was no more blood between her legs. James cooed a little and then closed his eyes. Draco looked back at Harry and saw in the last second, Harry jump off the edge of the hole in the wall. Draco let go of Hermione, sure that she could support herself, and took off after Harry. Draco arrived at the hole in time to see Harry's body hit the water.

*

Lyrics for this chapter

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me


	6. What I've Done

Draco sat in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. He never thought that he would see it again but he was now here with what he considered his family. The Burrow had been destroyed in the war with the Warlord. The Weasley's had nowhere to go. Draco had welcomed them into his home with open arms. Ginny and Neville, and Ron and Hermione were the only ones to accept at first, but as time past, Fred and George and their wives and children moved it. Percy and his wife joined them after two months. The last were Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie and his husband. It was for the first time ever a house of happiness. Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky were the only House Elves that helped. Kreacher was bound to Draco and served him faithfully after the death of Harry.

"Uncle Draco?" A small voiced asked at the door to the sitting room. Draco stood up from his chair that hid him from the door. Standing there was James, Ron and Hermione's oldest child. Draco had been the one to be the first to see him, helping Hermione birth the boy while in Azkaban. She had gone into labor when the Warlord attacked the prison and set the prisoners free after the death of Scrimgeour.

"Yes, James?"

"There is a man here to see you. Mum won't let him in the house. He wont' give his name. There is something strange about him. He has an Eagle owl with him. The bird is beautiful. I think that the man called her Valkyrie."

Draco's eyes widened. Draco nearly knocked James down in his effort to run to the front door of the Manor. When he entered the hall that led to the front door he stopped in his tracks. There standing in the doorway to the manor was a man holding an owl. The owl, on the sight of him, took flight and landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Valkyrie!" Draco said petting her. Draco turned his eyes back to the man. The owl sensing a change flew off of his shoulder and flew away.

"Draco?" the man called. Draco almost took a step to him. "What has happened?"

"You don't remember?" Draco asked. By this point every adult Weasley except Percy was standing in the hallway. Hermione shut the door and looked at James who was behind Draco. James took off back down the hallway.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. The man looked at her in puzzlement.

"Hermione?" the man asked. He looked around at all the others who were gathered in the hall. "Why are you all here? Why are you not at the Burrow?"

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"I...Draco?"

"Harry, you are safe."

At the name the others gasped. Ron took a step forward and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. He looked Harry straight in the eye.

"How did you get here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I woke up on a beach in Wales. Some kind older Muggle lady cared for me. I was very weak. I couldn't remember anything about who I was. She knew of magic, her neighbor was a Witch. When she figured out that I was a Wizard, she introduced me to the witch. She of course recognized me instantly. When she said my name...most of my memories came back. All of them up to 1998. From that point I had none, even though it was 2002. She told me that I had been killed in 2001 by Aurors for crimes unspeakable. Draco, I have flashes...what are the flashes in my memory?" Harry looked at Draco pleading with him.

"I think we will all need a drink to get through this." Draco pointed for them all to follow him. He stepped to Harry and grabbed his hand and led him into the dining room. Percy entered the room when they all had sat down. He looked at the man and just stared. He looked after a few minutes at the rest of the people in the room.

"The kids are outside with Winky and Dobby." Percy sat down beside his wife.

"Kreacher!" Draco called. Kreacher walked in from the kitchen. He took one look at Harry and his eyes widened.

"Master Harry!" Kreacher ran forward to him. The rest of the room turned to look at him and saw that he did look like Harry finally. An older Harry than they remembered but Harry just the same.

"Kreacher, it is good to see you. I think that we would like some firewiskey and Butterbeer to go around."

"Yes, Master Harry." Kreacher walked back into the kitchen and Harry looked at the others around the table before settling his eyes on the man beside him.

"Harry, you disappeared from the face of the Earth in 1998 shortly after my trial and my supposed death. No one saw you for quite a few years until your body washed up on the shores of a city. It seems that the Ministry had had Aurors trailing you. Finally they caught you and killed you. They said that your crimes would diminish what you had done so they didn't speak of them. Some people didn't believe any of it and tried to uncover the truth. Hermione was thrown in jail because of it. From there things went south fast. A new Dark Wizard arose. He called himself the Warlord. No one could fight him because no one knew anything about him. Random Aurors were killed. It was later found out that those he killed were the ones doing Scrimgeour's dirty business. By the time that the death toll went above two hundred those who really understood what was going on, knew that the Warlord was doing killings on those who deserved it. Scrimgeour's whole reign was in the dark. He tried to create a world where anything he didn't like was destroyed. I only came into the fight at the end when it was just time to get rid of those who still followed his lead."

"You were gotten out of Azkaban and Hermione went into labor...how do I know that?" Harry asked. Draco looked at the others.

"You were the Warlord. It seems that...the magic had taken over your body. Your eyes were black, totally black. You had a small aura of magic around you. Those who felt it, said it made their hair stand on end. I saw you and you...changed. Next thing I knew you had jumped off of the top of the prison. Your body was never found. No one but us knew that you were the Warlord. The Warlord just quietly disappeared. Most of the wizarding world thinks that he was just a creation of magic. That he wasn't a real man."

"I..." Harry stood up quick. He knocked over the chair he was sitting on and tried to run out the door.

"Harry, it wasn't you!" Ginny nearly screamed. Harry stopped in his tracks. He looked back at the people that he considered his family. He saw the love in their eyes. He didn't see hate or scorn. "Our world was going to kill itself. The magic needed someone to correct it all. The Warlord was given an official pardon just one month after the death of Scrimgeour. Those deaths that were attributed to his name were considered just byproducts of what Scrimgeour had done. All of his secrets were exposed. The whole of the world found out about the death of Alastor Moody by the Auror's own hands."

"He threw a pregnant woman into Azkaban and tried not to give her any medical aide. Hermione almost died one day due to a problem. Finally, a Healer just appeared in the prison. She saw to Hermione and gave her a potion to drink everyday. It would give her the nutrition needed to keep the baby alive and to give Hermione a quick birth. I heard her everyday, crying." Draco looked at Harry.

"Come back to us, Harry," Molly said.

Harry looked at those around him. This was his family. He could come back to the world for them. Obviously, the magic thought that he needed to live. Otherwise they wouldn't have brought him back twice.

"Okay!"

The End

*

Lyrics for this chapter

What I've Done by Linkin Park

In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

Put to rest,  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

For What I've Done

I start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done.

I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.  
(Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na na)  
What I've done.

Forgiving What I've Done.  
(Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na na)  
Forgiving What I've Done


End file.
